Petite Victoire
by Tapioka-chan
Summary: Ce genre de petites victoires, Steve n'en a pas tous les jours avec Tony. Tony Stark/Steve Rogers. NIAIS


**Parce que j'adore étaler ma science, mais qu'on m'écoute jamais - je parle peut-être pas assez fort- enfin bref, j'aime les petites victoires de la vie quotidienne. Et puis un petit texte pour la fin de seconde qui marque ainsi ma -possible- entrée en 1ère S.**

**Bon, soyez pas choqué, c'est du hard! c'est mon premier K+ (*musique de film d'horreur*OH MON DIEUUUUUUUU!) et mon premier One-Shot sur un film. Et quel film! Robert Downey Jr est un dieu vivant (*se noit dans sa bave*)**

**Allez enjoyez.**

* * *

« Haha, et dit moi, Bruce, s'enjoua Tony Stark, qu'est-ce que tu penses de… »

_ah, encore un mot qui m'est inconnu_ pensa Steve Rogers, alors qu'il oubliait déjà le terme en question. Il se sentait un peu ridicule, à écouter les discutions de ses collègues derrière les portes. Et il se sentait encore plus ridicule avec ce livre à la main. Le livre, il l'avait trouvé dans la chambre de Stark, et il s'était dit que s'il le lisait, il pourrait peut-être parler avec Tony de quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Mais il n'avait strictement rien saisis au raisonnement scientifique du bouquin. De la sorte qu'il avait fini par passer son après-midi à apprendre par cœur un petit paragraphe prit au hasard dans l'ouvrage. Et là, il attendait. _Si je lui sors ça, il va soit se moquer de moi, soit me répondre quelque chose que je ne comprendrais pas, _ paniquait-il, avant que la porte s'ouvre, le dévoilant accroupi, l'oreille tendue en direction de la pièce et le livre pendant mollement au bout de son bras, devant les deux amis scientifiques.

« Bah alors Steve ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Commença à le railler Tony.

« Ahem…Euh ! Haha ! » Baragouina-il, gêné.

« Eh bien, entre » lui fit Bruce Banner en souriant. _Ce type est gentil, trop gentil_ jugea Rogers alors qu'il s'avançait vers la table qui le séparait de Banner, laissant Stark un peu derrière, toujours à la porte.

« BAM » fit le pauvre livre qui venait de s'écraser contre la –tout aussi malheureuse – table.

Banner fit un pas en arrière, un peu surpris par la réaction du nouvel arrivant, qui le scrutait maintenant droit dans les yeux avec méfiance.

Rogers prit une immense inspiration avant de déballer avec un mélange d'exaspération et de concentration

« Le mouvement de particules constituant les gaz est désordonné et permanant. C'est le hasard du mouvement des molécules qui les amène à occuper tout le volume. En conséquence, il existe beaucoup de vide entre les particules mais on peut réduire ce vide entre les particules de gaz, elles sont compressible, Il se tourna un peu vers Tony et reprit, Et vous saviez que Avogadro et Ampère on dit que des volumes égaux de gaz différents prit dans les mêmes conditions de température et de pression contiennent la même quantité de matière de gaz…* »

Les deux scientifiques restèrent ahuris devant la vitesse avec laquelle le blond parlait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » Souffla Stark.

« …Mais je me demandais…, le coupa le blond, si on fume après avoir aspiré de l'hélium*… »

Il y eu un instant de blanc.

« BOUM ! » Ironisa Banner en passant la porte, chuchotant malicieusement un « je vous laisse entre vous…» plein de sous-entendus qu'aucun des deux concernés n'entendit.

« Splat » fit la main de Stark en s'aplatissant gentiment contre le front de Roger.

« Haha, c'était trop drôle de voir ta tête de coincé dire des trucs pareils. Rit Stark. Steve, ne me dit pas que…tu es jaloux de mes « petites conversations » avec ce cher Bruce ?»

Tony avait choisi la première option…Rogers baissa les yeux avant de lancer;

« Non…Je me demandais juste… Non.»

« Hm, j'ai bon… » Se moqua Stark en souriant.

« Anthony ! » s'agaça Rogers.

« Maieuh !, le taquina le brun, et depuis quand tu m'appelle Anthony ? J'aime bien quand tu m'appelle Tony, Steven » bouda-t-il en insistant sur le nom du blond, qui s'empourpra*.

« Et puis de toutes manières, tu fais exprès d'insinuer des trucs bizarre. Ce « cher Bruce », hein ? J'ai l'impression que tu t'entends mieux avec lui ! Alors pourquoi…, il hésita un instant, non, laisse tomber.»

« Alors pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi je suis avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il, chuchotant presque sa deuxième question, visiblement blessé.

L'autre ne dit rien.

« ..T'es con ou quoi ? Y'a pas besoin de savoir que le gaz est je sais plus quoi pour voir que je t'aime, nan ? », S'emporta Tony.

« Tu as plus d'affinités avec Banner qu'avec moi de toute façons, alors… »

« Sbarf » fit le corps de Roger contre celui de Tony, qui l'avait attiré vers lui, rudement.

« Tu as pas dit qu'on pouvait réduire l'espace entre deux particules de gaz en les compressant…hm ? »

« En fait…je ne sais pas trop si ça marche avec nous, parce que on n'est pas des gaz tu vois, donc… » Bredouilla Steve, pris au dépourvu par l'accolade si soudaine de son partenaire.

« Et bien ? On fait une expérience là, non ? Quels sont les résultats ? » Répondit presque sérieusement le brun.

« Ben… Tu vois...Tu vois bien… », Prononça le blond.

_Ben tu vois, je t'aime aussi_ aurais voulu dire le blond, mais il savait que Tony n'était pas du genre à réagir « normalement »* à ce genre de réponses. Alors il ne dit rien.

Mais au fond, pour une fois, il avait gagné face à Stark, c'était lui qui l'avait dit en premier. « Je t'aime ». C'était une petite victoire. Alors, il comptait bien le faire languir un peu pour lui donner sa réponse. Pour une fois.

* * *

*** D'après Le condencé de mon cours de physique interminable (surtout minable) de lundi (a paraitre au édition Canard Laqué).**

***L'hélium : n'ayez pas peur, c'est une question que je me posais pendant mon dernier cours de physique. Ce gentil Steve me sert de représentant à ma connerie. J'ai toujours pas ma réponse, parce que quand on a demandé, mon prof à fait « Bah… » d'un air fatal. Alors j'imagine que Bruce à raison (m'enfin, ça c'est quand même moi qui l'ais écrit donc ça voudrait dire que j'ai raison. Mais c'est pas fondé…Alors allez pas raconter à tout le monde que si on fume après avoir ingurgiter de l'hélium on explose, Haha x))**

***S'empourprer : Casse-dédi à Koklyko si elle passe par là (honnêtement, j'espère pas parce que sinon j'aurais honte d'avoir écrit ça…mais bon…)**

***"Agir normalement" : c'est-à-dire embrasser passionnement et faire des enfants à Steve selon moi, Hoho.**

**Voilou les ami! J'avais tellement envie d'écrire un Tony/Steve! Je suis contente et mes doigts saignent mais mon pétage de cable est terminé pour aujourd'hui! **

**Tony/Steve Forever**

**A mi me gusta la Mari Juana y tu mi pequiño euh...Lecteur~**

**A +, Abribus, acarus, altostratus, ambitus, anus, blocus, eucalyptus, hiatus, hibiscus (merci au dico des rimes en -us et bravo à toi si tu a trouvé le "mot mystère")**


End file.
